Speak Softly Love
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Slight fluff/angst with Rossi and Reid. Established relationship, songfic from Speak Softly Love of Andrew Williams. Just a couple of moments where Rossi and Reid weren't Rossi and Reid, but David and Spencer. Rated M because of a mention of a sexual encounter, but it's nothing explicit.


**Okay, I've been in love with this song. It started as he joke because you know, Joe Mantegna was in the Godfather, but then I cam out with this and I just... I think I fluffed myself with my own text. Based on the Godfather's theme (Speak Softly Love).**

* * *

Reid closed the door behind him, tired and defeated. The last case ended really badly. Not only one victim had been lost, but if they had worked quicker, they would have had figured where the unsub was hiding and avoiding five other murders. Spencer wasn't of a violent nature, but he had really wanted to killed that unsub when he was finally in face of him. He had been alone, but killing so many before someone could even have a lead.

David heard the door close and just by the force of it, he knew it had been a bad case. For some reason, Hotch had forced him to take his AL, menacing to make it expire and David had traveled to his cabin with Mudgie. Even the dog seemed to know that something was wrong because he didn't flinch a bit, lying on his cushion. David went down the stairs and took the go bag from Spencer hand.

He pulled him to him and Spencer was stiff, but not resisting and his lover knew he would end up leaning into him.

"It's over", he whispered.

 _Speak softly love and hold me warm against your heart_

 _I feel your words the tender trembling moment start_

He kept his voice low, calming and centred, making sure Spencer could hear him.

"It's just you and me here. Nothing else matters", he soothed. "I love you

 _We're in a world, our very own_

 _Sharing a love that only few have ever known_

Spencer seemed to unfreeze from his catatonic and he hugged David back ever so too hard. It wasn't hurting him, or even uncomfortable, but the older man could feel that Spencer was hurting. They knew words were unnecessary and David only guided him toward the bed.

 _Wine coloured days warmed by the sun_

 _Deep velvet nights, when we are one_

When Spencer started to undress David instead of himself, it wasn't that surprising. Although it had taken a long time for the genius to let him do that, now it was a source of comfort and his lover kept his movements slow. Still, Spencer kept quiet, the only sound in the room sighs and quiet moans. Their love-making was as tender as it could be and David could observe him in the dimmed light of the only lamp at the other side of the room. Seeing Spencer unfold under him, relax and let go of everything, it was a sight that David never wanted to forget.

Everyone else would be surprised, but most of the time it was the Italian that made the most sound and spoke the most word. Spencer really was a quiet man when he took his mind off things work related.

 _Speak softly love so no one hears us but the sky_

 _The vows of love we make we'll live until we die_

They were standing facing each other, David's hands on his forearms. The older man was smiling at him and Spencer was wondering how he could be there tonight. This was something he had never dreamed of having. This relationship with David was exceptional, simple and easy and the older was always so full of love. He was caring so much and had dived right into it, pouring all his heart into it.

 _My life is yours, and all because_

 _You came into my world with love so softly love_

Spencer wanted to just sink in his arms and never open his eyes again. He wanted David's smell to surround him and his arms to protect him. He glanced slightly to the right, seeing the team's smile around him, but his gaze obviously came back to the man he loved and his smile brightened up

 _Wine coloured days warmed by the sun_

 _Deep velvet nights, when we are one_

"Yes", Spencer murmured.

Just like that, they became one. With one word, they became officially united and it had all been left to Spencer's choice. Not that he would back out of it, ever, but he felt his heart flutter as he felt it.

 _Speak softly love so no one hears us but the sky_

 _The vows of love we make we'll live until we die_

As David waltz him around, he was whispering to his hear the words. Spencer only leaned in and closed his eyes, chuckling softly.

 _My life is yours, and all because_

"I can't believe you chose that song", Spencer breathed.

"Don't you like it?", David asked, quirking and eyebrow at him.

It had been a running gag between them both. The first time, the genius had laughed at David for being so cheesy, but as he listened to it more, he knew that his partner really meant the words.

"I love it. And I love you even more", he whispered on the older's man lips.

 _You came into my world with love_

 _So softly love_

* * *

 **I... Don't really know what to add but ask for a review, please?**

 **SmartBlackRose**


End file.
